Le Coffre aux Cent Berrys
by roar-ya
Summary: Série de drabbles divers et variés. / 05# Fierté (Zoro et Tashigi) #06 Balle (Doflamingo) #07 Berceuse (Brook) #08 Alcool (Shanks)
1. Précipice (Dragons Célestes)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Ce drabble a été écrit pour _le Coffre aux Drabbles_ du _forum Tous les Périls_. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, on s'y éclate bien ! Quant au drabble en lui-même, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même...

* * *

 **01# PRÉCIPICE**

* * *

Les Dragons Célestes s'enorgueillirent d'être au sommet du monde. Ils en étaient le cerveau, l'échine et les membres tentaculaires qui jouissaient de privilèges sans limites. Ils observaient les mortels du haut de leur perchoir infini, reniflant tantôt dédaigneusement, tantôt avec l'intérêt que l'on porte aux fourmilières : en les écrabouillant à grands coups de bâtons.

Les Dragons Célestes aimaient se dire que ses fourmis pouilleuses étaient à leur service. Obéissantes. Sages. Epoustouflées par la grandeur de leur palais et par les merveilles qu'il renferme en son sein. Les sots.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils vivaient aussi au bord d'un précipice.


	2. Qualité (Sanji)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Comme pour le premier, ce drabble a été écrit pour un challenge sur le forum de Tous les Périls. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **02# QUALITÉ**

* * *

Sanji ajoutait un soupçon de sel par-ci, une pincée de bergamote par là. L'arôme qui s'échappait de la casserole donnerait l'eau à la bouche à quelqu'un souffrant d'anosmie.

Luffy s'agitait déjà sur son tabouret, grognant et chouinant de concert avec son estomac. Zoro tapait du pied, encore plus désireux de goûter le pot-au-feu maintenant que Sanji y versait du saké. Nami se mordit la lèvre, désireuse de planter ses dents dans la viande rendue juteuse par les mandarines.

\- Sanji, quand auras-tu terminé ?, demanda impatiemment Robin.

\- Quand ce sera prêt. Vous voulez de la qualité, ou bien ?


	3. Fer (Smoker)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Challenge à moi-même. Je n'avais aucun personnage précis en tête en écrivant la première phrase... Smoker s'est invité tout seul. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **03# FER**

* * *

Le goût ferreux du sang s'insinuait dans sa bouche.

Smoker n'y était pas habitué. Depuis qu'il avait fourré les pieds dans le Nouveau Monde, toutes ses habitudes avaient volé en éclats. Il s'était même surpris lui-même à appeler _Paradise_ l'autre côté de Grand Line. Là-bas, les logias régnaient, surpuissants.

Ici, les logias souffraient et saignaient sous les coups des maîtres du Haki de l'Armement. Mais Smoker, il n'avait pas que le fer du sang dans la bouche. Il avait aussi l'amertume de découvrir que ses certitudes sur la Marine se brisaient les unes après les autres.

Faux-jetons, menteurs, imposteurs, _Vergo_.


	4. Famille (Katakuri)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Que dire, à part que je suis tombée en pâmoison devant le personnage de Katakuri à la seconde où il est apparu ?

* * *

 **04# FAMILLE**

* * *

Katakuri ne se vantait jamais. Katakuri n'en avait pas besoin.

Les journaux du monde entier le présentaient déjà comme le second fils de Big Mom, le plus puissant de ses commandants, l'homme qui lançait des bonbons plus vite que les balles d'un fusil, l'enfant à la prime la plus élevée, le démon aux poings ravageurs et au cœur glacé, _le voyant_. C'était l'enfant prodige mais surtout, l'enfant prodigue. Il ne protégeait pas ses frères et sœurs parce qu'il était l'un des aînés mais parce qu'il était _le plus fort_.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la reconnaissance de sa mère.


	5. Fierté (Tashigi et Zoro)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Tashigi et Zoro me fascinent. J'espère qu'Oda les remettra sur le devant de la scène un jour ou l'autre...

* * *

 **05# FIERTÉ**

* * *

Depuis les événements de Punk Hazard, le ressentiment de Tashigi pour Zoro n'avait fait que gonfler.

L'agacement devient une colère teintée de haine. Pourquoi refusait-il de croiser le fer avec elle ? Pourquoi préférait-il la sauver, plutôt que de la laisser prouver – à lui comme à elle-même – qu'elle était une bretteuse d'exception ? Pourquoi son ego suintant la masculinité à plein nez se mettait toujours entre elle et le danger ?

Tashigi connaissait la réponse à ses questions.

Mais Tashigi refusait de réaliser que le cœur de Zoro ratait toujours un battement lorsque son regard brûlant se posait sur elle.


	6. Balle (Doflamingo)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Pour écrire ce drabble, j'ai pioché un mot dans la liste de ceux qui ont déjà été utilisé sur le forum de Tous Les Périls. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **06# BALLE**

* * *

Le temps s'était arrêté, l'espace d'une seconde.

Le temps n'appartenait plus qu'à Doflamingo et Rocinante qui se dévisageaient. L'un, l'œil haineux dissimulé derrière sa paire de lunettes. L'autre, l'œil rempli par des larmes à la saveur de sel et de pitié pour son aîné. Doflamingo l'avait aimé plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait haï et quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Quelque chose que même ses fils ne pourraient pas rafistoler.

C'était déjà trop tard.

Il oublia déjà la fêlure et se détourna.

Doflamingo n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que la balle le débarrassa définitivement de son cœur.


	7. Berceuse (Brook)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Ce drabble a été écrit pour _le Coffre aux Drabbles_ du Forum de _Tous les Périls_. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **07# BERCEUSE**

* * *

Malgré l'absence de l'organe, Brook avait le coeur brisé. Sa cage thoracique se contractait dans le vide.

Les garçons s'agitaient dans leur hamac, incapables de dormir alors que leur capitaine sanglotait dans son sommeil. Sanglots qui se muèrent en pleurs désespérés, _brisés_ par ce nom qu'il murmurait à chaque expiration. Luffy ne dormait pas – il cauchemardait, piégé dans un passé sanglant.

Un passé qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il avait surmonté.

Brook glissa une main squelettique dans la tignasse rendue grasse par la sueur de son capitaine et commença la berceuse.

Luffy n'était qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qui en avait trop vu.


	8. Alcool (Shanks)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : J'ai pioché le thème _Alcool_ dans la liste de ceux qui ont déjà été traités sur le Coffre aux Drabbles. Et pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, j'ai remarqué après coup que le drabble de Griseldis sur le même thème m'avait bien inspiré celui-là. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **#08 ALCOOL**

* * *

C'était une règle implicite dans le code de la piraterie. Ils la connaissaient tous. Ils n'en dérogeaient jamais.

 _Offre une coupe de saké à ton confrère des mers, doit-il être ton allié ou ton ennemi._

Ils buvaient pour sceller des alliances. Ils buvaient pour apaiser les tensions. Ils buvaient pour détendre les muscles et les cerveaux. Ils buvaient par respect.

En vérité, ils buvaient pour oublier. Ils s'offraient des bouteilles pour tourner la page et revenir au présent.

Shanks le savait. Barbe Blanche aussi.

S'il avait fini la bouteille, peut-être aurait-il tourner la page au lieu d'achever son propre récit.


End file.
